


The Haunting Of A Broken Soul

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Hero Worship, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, when the feathers scattered around are yours and it isn't a good thing...





	The Haunting Of A Broken Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



Pure evil has taken away his friend. A beautiful rose is placed on a closed casket, a beautiful golden sunset last seen by a beautiful boy who lost a dear friend. Friends and family surround him, tears tumble down his rosy cheeks. Sixteen year olds and he lost a dear friend; the pain burns his heart with a malicious touch. 

Tony was a bright light in his life, Once upon a time Tony was Peter’s angel, beautiful with his soft wings and golden halo. Now that halo is dust and his wings are shredded wisps of torn feathers, burned away by Hell’s fire. He screams in pain and sorrow, how will he ever be able to carry on with a hideous nightmare lurks in the heart. 

When Peter closes his eyes, he see roses bloom, rosy red and thriving, basking in the summer sun, untouched by the black serpent of the death. They are beautiful, as beautiful as the lost boy who stands before his fallen friend—the beautiful boy who weeps for the Hero he lost.

Peter lay in the dark, dreams haunted, his cheeks smeared with damp tears. His heart is a broken slice of hopeful dreams, splintered into tiny pieces. He tries to be strong and brave, a hero never cries; however, knowing that Tony has left him behind leaves him shattered and broken. 

If he were an angel the feathers of his wings would be scattered all around him. Tony was more than just a friend; he was a blind bright light of hope, an innovator, a friend, and a true hero who never lost the strength to fight. 

Now, on this night of devastation and destruction, the world is small and hollow, and the place where Peter’s heart once beat is cracked and splintered and all he feels is a loneliness that chills him to the bone.

He never realized how fragile Tony was until his Hero sank to the ground, struggling to breathe. Tony had always been so smug and strong and courageous; Peter was a little child believing that Hero’s never die. He did not even think Hero’s could be broken until that heart which beat with such a zest for life slowed, fading away as Tony took his final breaths.

Peter doesn’t wish to sleep; in his nightmares he can see Tony, eyes hazy and dim, body broken and lifeless, and blood on his lips were a kindhearted smile once was. 

They may have won the war, but for Peter, they lost the fight the moment Mr. Stark’s bright light of hope burnt out. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/835005.html?thread=104504509#t104504509)


End file.
